Can You Feel My Pain Yet?
by Birdie Don't Eat That Muffin
Summary: Real Love, Real pain. Based upon a true story. M for later chapters. SasuNaru then GaaraNaru. Yaoi. No Like? No Read.
1. Chapter 1

Yeah yeah, I know your all gonna be happy now that I've got another story posted. I promise all of you this: _almost_ everything that happens in this story really did happen to me in real life. Some things are made up or exaggerated, but have some true parts. I went through all this pain, happiness, joy, and the hardships. As the story moves on, I will explain who all my friends are and what role they play in the plot. This is the story of my first boyfriend SasuNaru style. Lots of OCC! Plz don't complain too much. I know they won't act like the real characters, but I had to make it relate to what _really_ happened.

It all began about 8 months ago, in April of 2008 (well it's still 2008 so that's obvious). I really wanted to post it up, with our real names, so it would make at least _some_ sense but I had to settle for the name changes and a few plot twists.

I DO NOT OWN THE CHARACTERS, SHOW, OR THE SONGS MENTIONED! BELIEVE IT!!! Got it memorized? Good because this disclaimer will only be in this chapter but it applies to all the chapters.

----------

Naruto walked into his English class feeling tired and in a somewhat good mood. He chatted with his surrounding friends until Sasuke came into the conversation. He did the usual, of course, like he had begun doing for the past few weeks.

"Hey Naru-Chan"

"What do you want, Sasuke?" Naruto glared daggers at him and went right back to his conversation without waiting for an answer.

"Oh c'mon, Naru, don't be like that. You know you love me."

"Yeah, okay. Get away from me." Naruto sat back down into his seat, along with his friends and other classmates, who separated around the room. Sasuke took his assigned seat behind Naruto and stared at their English teacher. He began the lesson and set them up into groups according to their seating arrangements, meaning that Sasuke and Naruto had to work together, along with two other students. It wasn't going to end well.

By the time lunch had come, Naruto had a headache and was ready to pass out. It wasn't even fourth period yet! It was a living hell and Naruto couldn't wait until the stupid bell would ring at 2:30 pm. But as usual, Naruto sat down at his normal table with Sakura, Ino, Kiba, Neji, Rock Lee, Shikamaru, Shino, and soon joined by Sasuke.

The lack of food in Naruto's house prevented him from bringing in a lunch so he just sat and listened to the surrounding conversations. Amazingly enough, Naruto made it all the way through the lunch without much interaction with Sasuke. Thankfully, he didn't have any more classes with the raven-haired boy and he was happy he wouldn't have to put up with him until tomorrow.

Luckily, they were scheduled for a field trip to a museum the next day so the chances they would end up near each other were slim. Museums = boring. No Sasuke = FUCK YEA!

It wasn't that Naruto hated Sasuke. It was just that he was annoying, cocky and an unfriendly, perverted, jerk. He didn't care so much for the constant flirting, but it was embarrassing for him to do it while Naruto was around his friends. Occasionally they would tease him and poke some fun at him, but it would be even worse if Naruto admitted that he didn't hate Sasuke and actually was flattered by all the flirting. It was really the first time he had ever gotten _that_ kind of attention.

----

By the time the bell finally rang, Naruto hauled ass to his locker, packed his bag, and swiftly made his way to his awaiting bus. The faster he was on, the faster he could just knock himself out on his bed. He picked a seat in the middle of the bus, sat down and was soon joined by Ino. They lived about a block away from each other and were very close friends. They had known each other in Elementary school as well and were the best of friends. When the bus pulled out, Naruto slumped into the seat, slightly, and pushed his bag onto the ground.

He put on his iPod and cranked up a random song. Within an instant, "It's Not My Time" by 3 Doors Down, blasted through his ear buds. The songs continuously changed from, "Harder, Better Faster, Stronger" by Daft Punk, "Don't Trust Me" by 3OH!3, "Bury Your Head" by Saosin, and "Poison" by Groove Coverage.

When the bus came to his stop, he quickly made his way off and rapidly walked over the sidewalk. He began the walk to his two-story house at the end of the block, about thirty feet away. He arrived at the door, unlocked it with the key he produced from his back pocket, turned off the alarm his parents set before they left for work, and walked straight up to his bed. All of the homework had been finished in study hall and some teachers hadn't even bothered to assign any due to the trip the next day.

He approached his bed and flopped, heavily, down onto it, and let out a light groan. He rolled onto his back and thought for a few minutes. Even though it was only about 3 o'clock, he fell asleep to thoughts of Sasuke.

----

The second Naruto's alarm went off, it flew across the room and landed on the ground with a thud. He stretched his arms over his head and arched his back slightly off the ground, giving the sun a glare before pulling himself out of the sheets.

He drowsily walked over to his dresser in the corner of the room and pulled out a pair of dark wash blue skinny jeans, a tight black long sleeve shirt, and a normal pair of white socks. Emo wasn't exactly his style, but it would have to do on such a cold day. The tight fitting clothes always kept him warm.

Pulling on the dark, worn, clothes, he glanced at himself in the mirror. His bright, blue eyes stared into the eyes of his reflection under his spiky blonde mop of hair. Strolling into the bathroom, he grabbed his eyeliner for the finishing touches. Not too dark, but enough to emphasize his amazing sapphire irises even more. Applying the stick around his eyes, capping it, and another quick glance to the mirror, he finished the use of the bathroom and walked out.

Naruto sauntered his way down the steps and into the kitchen with his backpack slung over one shoulder. He dropped the bag onto the floor and walked to the fridge. Today was the trip so he needed to pack a lunch, but when he looked inside, it seemed as though there was nothing edible inside so he slammed it shut, and sat at the kitchen table, waiting for the clock to tell him it was ready to head to the bus stop.

About 10 minutes later, he walked out to the place where the bus had dropped him off at the other day. A few moments later he was joined by Ino and other kids from the neighborhood. It wasn't long before the bus arrived and they all piled on. Naruto and Ino took a seat together in an empty row in the middle of the vehicle. Plugging in their iPods, they waited patiently to arrive at the school building.

When they finally arrived, the blonde boy walked up the science hallway in the back of the school to his locker to put away his bag. He walked into his homeroom and waited for the rest of his classmates to arrive and sit down so their homeroom teacher could explain the schedule for the day. When everyone had arrived and the announcements were over, the teacher, Mr. Kakashi, announced to the class their agenda.

"Today we have our field trip to the museum. We will all go down to the cafeteria at 8: 40, together, where you will be separated into your bus lines. Hopefully you already know which bus number you have been assigned to, if not please check the sheet on the front board." He sat back down and watched about five students make their way to the front and check their numbers.

Naruto was on bus one with Ino, but the blonde girl said she would sit next to someone else because she had promised them first. At 8:40, the class paraded down the hallway and into the cafeteria, where the students dispersed into their appropriate lines. The blue-eyed boy walked to his line and sat down on one of the benches, until Ino joined him a minute later.

Once all of the eighth grade students had arrived, the teachers dismissed them one bus at a time, going in numerical order, as the buses were positioned out front. Bus One was first. Naruto stood with Ino and made their way out to the bus-loading platform. They shuffled on, walked towards the back, and picked two empty seats. Naruto picked the one in front of Ino and turned back to talk to her while others got on. Just moments after they sat down, Ino got up and gently shoved another person in to the window seat that she had been previously occupying. When Naruto turned back around, he was met with his stalker.

_Sasuke!_

'Oh god, save me now! This is never going to end! I swear he's doing this just to get on my nerves.' He turned around to face the front of the bus and ignored him. Unfortunately, Ino always made it comfortable whenever something got awkward so in a matter of minutes, Naruto and Sasuke began talking like they were good friends. The hostility in his voice had faded and Sasuke arrogance had dulled as well.

None of the three knew how it ended with Sasuke wearing pigtails but that's exactly what happened. By the end of the ride, Sasuke was sporting 5 mini pigtails in his spiky, out of control hair. It was crazy, but they got so many disapproving looks from the teachers that they had to take them out.

The rest of the trip was a blur. The last thing Naruto remembered was arriving back at the front of the museum on Sasuke's back. Not from passing out or anything, Naruto just wanted a piggyback ride!

----

End Chapter One.

Now you may all be thinking, "That was the most boring shit I've ever read." But I can guarantee that it _will _get better. This is only the first chapter and the entire story has been planned out to about 9 total chapters, maybe more, depending on how much I type for each chapter. So stay tuned because this story is T.B.C…..


	2. Chapter 2

Chapter 2

----------

One week later, Naruto dragged his feet off the bus and began walking up the hallway when Shikamaru stopped him. Right away he knew what was going to happen. Shikamaru and Sasuke were best friends and Shika _never_ talked to Naruto, ever.

"Hey Naruto."

"Sup, Shika?"

"Would you ever go out with Sasuke?" Shika questioned. The blue-eyed boy thought for a bit. Of course he had known this was coming. It was pretty obvious; he just didn't know when he would do it. So during the past week he had been thinking about if he wanted to or not and whether or not Sasuke had the balls to do it at all.

"Yeah, I guess." Naruto responded. With that, Shika turned down a different hallway towards his own locker.

As Naru continued to digest what had just happened, a million different thoughts ran through his mind. 'So are we like together now?' 'Are we boyfriends', 'Is this just gonna be a school thing', 'Why did Shika ask me, and not Sasu?' The last thought angered him. 'Screw him! If he won't ask me out himself, then I don't want him as my boyfriend!' At that, he slammed open his locker, pulled out his books, and slammed it closed.

First period he had Spanish, and Sasuke had German in the classroom next door with Sakura, Kiba, Rock Lee, and Shikamaru. So usually at the end of first period, they would run into each other. But when class ended and he waited for his usual friends to exit, Sasuke wasn't in there. Disregarding it, Sakura, Kiba, and Rock Lee, began their walk up the science hallway. At the top, they dispersed into different classrooms, Naruto and Sakura, into their Social Studies class.

As boring as Social Studies usually was, it went by fast, and before Naruto knew it, he was pushing his way into the English room, next door. This was the only class that Naruto and Sasuke had together, besides lunch. When Sasuke didn't show up for class, he wondered what was going on.

'If Shika asked me for him, then why isn't he here to see what I said? Something's not right…'

When lunch came around, he arrived at his table first and waited until everyone else came. Finally when Shikamaru arrived with Sakura, Naruto questioned him.

"Where's Sasuke? I thought he was here today?"

"Nah, he's out 'sick' today." He emphasized the word sick with air quotes and went back to his conversation with Sakura, acting as thought that morning hadn't even really happened. When he realized that Sasuke didn't even have the guts to show up at school, he got even more pissed, but didn't let anyone see it.

Finally the bell rang at 2:30. Grabbing his books from his locker and closing it, he walked over to his bus and sat down. Ino had gotten after school detention for being late for class so many times and wouldn't be on the bus.

As the bus pulled out, he took out his phone and sent a text to Sasuke.

**Naruto**: hey. y werent u at skool 2day?

**Sasuke**: sick

**Naruto**: w.e…..

**Sasuke**: yea

**Naruto**: …..

**Sasuke**: is something wrong?

**Naruto**: kinda

**Sasuke**: wat?

**Naruto**: y did u have Shikamaru ask me out for u? y dont u get some balls and do it urself?

**Sasuke**: wtf? I didnt tell him to do that.

**Naruto**: then yd he ask me?

**Sasuke**: idk. maybe bcuz i told him that i like u and was gonna ask u out.

**Naruto**: so now ur not gonna?

**Sasuke**: well do u wanna go out?

**Naruto**: idk maybe… ill think about it. ill let u know by tuesday.

**Sasuke**: ok

By the time the conversation was over, Naruto was laying on his bed, at home, thinking. He had about four days to decide, but the real problem was asking his parents for permission to date.

The next morning, Naruto woke up happy, knowing it was Saturday, so no school, and no Sasuke. He laid in bed and wondered how exactly he was going to ask his parents. They weren't horribly mean, but it was rare that he could go out and hang with friends unless they knew where he was, who he was with, how long he'd be gone, and what they'd be doing the whole time. Plus he was always piled up with chores.

Saturday and Sunday flew by and before Naruto knew it, he had no choice but to tell his parents. He hiked into his mother's room where she was walking in and out of her closet, putting away her clothes.

"Hey, Mom? Can I ask you something?"

"Sure, Honey. What is it?"

"Well, this guy at my school asked me out. And I couldn't give him an answer because I had to talk to you first. So am I allowed to date?"

"I don't want you to lead this boy on. If you don't like him, then don't do it."

"I know, Mom. I won't." With that, he left, and back to his room to go to bed. He was surprised at out easy his mom was about it. His brother, Kyuubi, hadn't started to date until ninth grade so Naruto had figured that his mom would make him wait until then, too.

----

All of Monday went by in a blur. He saw Sasuke and they talked a little, but kept it casual.

That afternoon, when Naruto went home, he felt excited that he was going to tell Sasuke 'yes' the next day. He went over different scenarios of what he might do or what Sasuke might do. In the end, he decided he would text Sasu at 12:01 in the morning. Yeah, it meant that he would have to stay up late and probably get little to no sleep, but it was worth it.

By 10:45, he couldn't take it anymore. He was almost about to pass out, so he picked up his phone, and began his text.

**Naruto**: guess wat

**Sasuke**: wat?

**Naruto**: yes

**Sasuke**: yes wat?

**Naruto**: wat do u think?

**Sasuke**: yes ull go out with me

**Naruto**: YES!

**Sasuke**: yay

**Naruto**: mk i was going to wait til 12:01 but im so tired. nite!

The last thing he did was sent a giant text to Sakura, Ino, Kiba, Neji, and Rock Lee, telling them that him and Sasuke were now together.

At school on Tuesday, not much really changed. They sat next to each other and flirted. At lunch, Sasuke moved to his side of the table, which annoyed Neji, Rock Lee and Kiba, when they were denied their usual spots next to Naru.

Only a few weeks later, the two were dying to make plans together, but when Naruto asked his mother, she ruled that he was not allowed to go to his house, but Sasuke could come to their house, on Saturday.

The plans were made and completed so they only had to wait for Saturday to come.

----

Finally, the day came. Sasuke was brought into Naruto's house, after his own mom had dropped him off. When Sasuke met Naruto's mother, she didn't have much reaction to him. He was much taller than Naruto, and looked like exact opposites, but she said nothing rude or judgmental about him.

The day went by, but they both knew what they wanted. When Sasuke's mother called and told him that she was coming by to pick him up in a few minutes, they had to make it quick.

The two walked around to the front of the house, where Sasuke pulled Naru into his arms and bent down. It was only a quick peck, but it still counted, right? When they pulled back, they looked at each other and Naru smiled, then poked Sasuke in the cheek. For no real reason, but just because he wanted him to smile back.

They laughed a little, but Naruto wasn't done. He gave him another peck on the lips, but had to pull back when Sasuke's phone went off. He read aloud that his mom was going to be another 10 minutes so they agreed to go back into the house, where it was warmer.

----

Later that night, Naruto sat on his bed, texting Sasuke about their day spent together.

**Naruto**: im glad i finally got to kiss u

**Sasuke**: same. i thot id go crazy if we waited any longer

**Naruto**: then it's a good thing we did.

**Sasuke**: …. next time… can we make out?

**Naruto**: idk maybe…

**Sasuke**: plz?

**Naruto**: I dunno. Idk HOW. ive never done it b4.

**Sasuke**: ill teach u….

**Naruto**: uve never either!

**Sasuke**: how do u know?

**Naruto**: uve only gone out with Sakura for like 3 days, and u told me i was ur 1st kiss.

**Sasuke**: so wat?

**Naruto**: exactly. nite!

**Sasuke**: Love u Naru-Chan

**Naruto**: love u too Sas-Cakes

He laughed lightly to himself then soon fell asleep.

----

End Chapter 2.

T.B.C….


	3. Chapter 3

Chapter 3

----------

**Sasuke**: hey

**Naruto**: heyy wats up?

**Sasuke**: nothing much. u?

**Naruto**: listening to music.

**Sasuke**: ive been thinking….

**Naruto**: o yea? 1st time ever, rite?

**Sasuke**: hn jerk would u ever play strip poker with me?

**Naruto**: uhhmm yea I guess…..

**Sasuke**: rly? sweet!

**Naruto**: you wanna go to the mall with me neji lee and kiba this saturday?

**Sasuke**: sure y not?

**Naruto**: Ok c u then ttyl. luv ya

**Sasuke**: love u too

----

Just after their two-month anniversary, Neji, Kiba, Lee, Naruto and Sasuke got together and went to the mall. Sasuke had been dropped off at Naruto's house then picked up by Neji's mom. After they arrived at the mall, they didn't do much shopping, but looked around the stores.

When no one was looking, the two boys would share a quick kiss, and then pull away before they were caught. Eventually they were caught, but it didn't matter because it was only their friends, and they didn't really care about it.

----

A few hours later, Neji's mom came to pick them all up again to take them home. When they arrived at Naruto's house, he thanked the woman at the wheel, waved goodbye to his friends, and exited with Sasuke. As the car, left the driveway, Naruto pushed open the front door and listened around. There wasn't one person in the house so he went right over to the phone and dialed his mother's cell phone number. It rang a few times before she finally picked up.

"Hello?"

"Hey, Mom. It's me. I'm home."

"Okay. Did you have fun with your friends?"

"Yea, but I didn't buy anything. There wasn't anything worth buying. So where are all of you?"

"Were at your father's parents house. We won't be back for about 4 hours."

"Okay. Need me to do anything while your out?"

"Nah. You can just hang out. 'Kay?"

"Yeah, thanks, Mom! Bye."

"Bye. I'll call when we're on our way back home."

Naruto hung up the phone and turned back to Sasuke.

"Wanna play?" the blonde boy questioned seductively as he moved closer to his boyfriend.

"Fuck yeah."

The two ran up the steps to the end of the hallway and into Naruto's room. It was relatively clean but was slightly disorganized. They kicked off their shoes and sat on Naruto's bed. The blonde teen leaned forward to give Sasuke a quick kiss, but Sasuke had other ideas. He pulled Naruto forward, even closer, and slipped his tongue into Naru's mouth. Naruto froze for a moment before it registered in his head what was going on.

He focused on this kiss, but he wanted to stop. It was slow and boring. It was just their mouths frozen, and their tongues wiggling in each other's mouths. It was gross, especially with Sasuke slobbering all over him. Naruto just kind of let it slide, that maybe it was he and not Sasuke, because he was so inexperienced.

Naruto pulled away and smiled to Sasuke, who smirked back. The blue-eyed teen reached behind his back and pulled out a deck of cards from the shelf that was attached to the bed.

He delt out five cards to Sasuke and five to himself. (1) After studying his cards, Naruto traded two of his cards for new ones, while Sasuke traded four. Once they reorganized their new cards, they put them down and tried to figure out who won. Sasuke ended up with two pair: two kings and two fours. Naruto, on the other hand, had three queens, therefore winning the round. Sasuke stood up, yanked off his shirt, and sat back down after Naruto had finished shuffling the deck again.

The game continued on until Sasuke was down to his boxers while Naruto was still wearing his pants and his own boxers underneath.

"What time is your mom coming to pick you up?" Naruto questioned randomly.

"Whenever I call her to come get me. What time is your family getting back?"

"Around 2:30 to 3:00." Naruto responded while glancing at the clock on top of his nightstand next to the bed. "It's 2:15 right now. You should call your mom before my parents get home."

"Okay." Sasuke began getting dressed along side with Naruto then picked up his phone and dialed his mom's number. Once he hung up, he announced that she would be there in about five minutes. They made out a few more minutes, then went downstairs and sat on the porch bench until Sasuke's mom pulled up. After his mom pulled out of the driveway, Naruto went back into his house and into his room.

It was a lie. Naruto's mom had said she wouldn't be back for hours. It had only been one hour since the phone call. It had just become too uncomfortable for Naruto that he became afraid of how far Sasuke would want to go right then and there.

He didn't feel guilty, but relieved. He replayed their first make out session in his head and inwardly cringed. Sasuke was a horrible kisser that was for sure. Naruto could tell the difference between a good kiss and a bad kiss (2), even though Sasuke was his first.

They were only in eighth grade, Sasuke was 13 and Naruto was 14. It was wrong to be doing anything like that at such an early age, but Sasuke occasionally told him about how some of his other friends, whom go to other schools, were already having sex. Naruto knew that he wasn't ready for anything like that, in fact he was somewhat embarrassed to be undressing in front of Sasuke.

He also knew that Sasuke probably wouldn't push him, especially because they loved each other, but there were times when Naruto doubted Sasuke's love for him. It just didn't seem right that Sasuke had been claiming his love for Naruto, even before they were going out, and before they really got to know each other. Even now, they didn't know much about each other.

The young teen sat on his bed for a little while. Even though the kissing was kind of gross, Naruto over looked it. It wasn't that big of a deal and there was room and time for improvement.

He got up and pulled open his desk, reached down to turn on his computer and sat down in his comfy armchair. He spent the rest of the day, until his parents got home, surfing the net and listening to his iTunes.

----

**Sasuke**: i cant wait to play with u again.

**Naruto**: dont get ur hopes up. its not like we'll be alone together again any time soon.

**Sasuke**: damn and itd have to b at ur house since u wouldnt be able to get home from my house.

**Naruto**: well on monday no1s gonna be there. Kyuubi has club after skool i think so if u get a ride home, u can come then….

**Sasuke**: ill be there, sexy

**Naruto**: g2g tired. nite Sasuke luv u

**Sasuke**: love u too

Naruto pulled the covers off of himself and walked across his room to set his phone on the charger, plugged into the wall's outlet. He then trekked back his bed, laid down, and closed his eyes.

----

When Monday finally arrived, the next day, Naruto was excited to get to be alone with Sasuke after school. He hoped that making out with Sasuke again wouldn't be so terrible. Once he was dressed and ready to go, he went downstairs, where Kyuubi was running around like a mad man trying to make a quick breakfast before his own bus got to the high school stop.

"Hey Kyu. Do you have your club after school today?"

"I'm not sure. I'll find out when I get there." And with that, Kyuubi, grabbed his bag, adjusted his clothes, which had ruffled in his frenzy, and ran out the door towards his bus.

About ten minutes later, Naruto left as well. The school day went by especially slow and by the time the bell finally rang, Naruto quickly made his way to his locker. About two minutes later, once his bag was packed, he turned around and found Sasuke standing behind him, backpack slung over one shoulder.

They walked out onto the bus loading platform and boarded Naruto's bus together. Usually there was a rule about bring people home on the wrong buses, but their new bus driver either didn't notice or didn't care. They picked a row next to each other and chatted the whole way until they got to Naruto's stop. They got off together and took the walk up to the blonde boy's home.

Once they were inside and the alarm was disarmed, they went straight up into Naruto's bedroom. Sasuke pulled his boyfriend into his arms and kissed him.

"Do we have to play? Can't we just strip?" Sasuke questioned naughtily.

"Fine." Naruto responded reluctantly.

The raven reached over and fingered the hem of Naruto's shirt, "Can we undress each other?"

Naruto blushed and swatted his hand away, "No, you pervert!" After the blue-eyed boy stated this, they heard the front door click open and immediately their eyes locked on each other's.

"I thought you said your brother wouldn't be home today!" Sasuke whispered harshly.

"I thought he did! Just hold on for a second." He walked out into the hallway and closed the door behind him. He went over to the railing by the steps and yelled down, "Hey Kyuubi! I though you were going to club today?" A second later, Kyuubi was at the bottom of the steps yelling back up, "Nah it got cancelled today, but they're gonna have it next week instead."

Kyuubi began his descent up the steps and turned into his room. Naruto walked back into his own room where Sasuke was lying on his bed, looking worried. The blonde teen twisted around and closed the door all the way then locked it.

"Okay, he won't come into my room. He's got lots of shit to do so if we stay quiet, he won't know you're here." Sasuke nodded his head in affirmation while Naruto approached the bed. Once get was close enough, he put one knee on the bed and threw his weight over Sasuke and got his knee onto the raven's other side.

He bent down and kissed his boyfriend, who in turn, pulled Naruto closer and slipped his tongue into the blonde teen's mouth. It lasted a few minutes before Naruto pulled away, again with his chin covered in Sasuke's saliva. '_Gross!_ Is it impolite to just wipe it off in front of him? How can I do this without him really noticing that I'm wiping a **puddle **off my face?' Naruto questioned in his mind.

He decided to bend back down and place his head in the crook of Sasuke's neck and turn his head towards the wall, where he could maneuver his shoulder up to wipe away the spit, but it also made it look like he wanted to cuddle.

He felt Sasuke's arms wrap around his slim, feminine waist, his hands resting just above his butt. He pulled back up, once the spit was wiped away as best as he could and placed a few gentle kisses on his neck, up to his cheek, then a quick kiss to his lips.

An hour passed like that, more soft kisses, more making out, and listening to Naruto's iPod, so that Kyuubi wouldn't come in wondering what he was doing, due to the quietness. About 4 o'clock, Naruto began getting worried that Kyuubi would just walk in. Despite the door being locked, Kyuubi would demand an answer as to _why _it was locked.

So Naruto pulled himself off of Sasuke and quietly explained that he should get dressed and call his mom. Except Sasuke refused to get up, unless a deal was made.

"I'll get up, but you have to give me a hand job first."

"No! Get up, now!" Naruto muttered back, harshly.

"Then play with my balls."

"No! Play with them yourself!"

"Well I'm not going to get up until you do."

"Fine, you fucking jerk."

He placed his knees at the side of the bed and reached his hand down onto Sasuke's jean covered crotch. He began a slow massaging motion, then leaned down to kiss Sasuke, who, again, turned it into another make out session. Sasuke didn't do anything. Not one moan, not one movement of his hips.

_Nothing._

The whole thing lasted about five minutes until Naruto heard shifting in the room next to him, meaning that Kyuubi was going somewhere. They both froze and silently, jumped off the bed. Sasuke through his shoes and shirt back on as he listened to Naruto's brother's footsteps retreat down the stairs.

A minute later, they heard him come back up and close his door, but not all the way. "Now's our chance!" Naruto muttered softly to Sasuke. The blue-eyed boy unlocked the door and quietly directed them down the steps. They made it all the way to the front door when Kyuubi came back down the steps, with his headphones on.

"Hey. What's he doing here?"

"Oh, hey Kyu. Sasuke came home on our bus because he was going to his friend's house up the street. He called his mom to come get him, but she got confused on where he was so he told her just to come get him here. So he just got here and now he's waiting for his mom to pull up." When Naruto finished his rant, he looked back at Kyuubi, whom was giving him a skeptical look of doubt.

"So me and Sasuke are gonna go wait outside for his mom to come up. Don't close the door on me, okay?" With that, Naruto pulled the raven-haired boy out the door and sighed in relief once the door was closed enough to keep the cool air in, but not lock out Naruto.

"That was horrible! I can't believe he got that close to catching us!" Naruto spazzed. "We're _never _doing that again!"

"I thought for sure that he would have been smart enough to figure it out!" Sasuke laughed.

The two walked around the front of the house to the gated fence. Naruto opened it up and entered with Sasuke, then closed the entrance.

"Call!"

"Call who?" Sasuke inquired dumbly.

"Your mom!"

"Oh, yeah. Right, I almost forgot." After the call had been made, Sasuke told Naruto that his mom worked about forty minutes away from home so it was going to be a while before she arrived.

They sat around the back, talking, making out, and waiting. Eventually his mom came about twenty minutes after the call, twenty minutes earlier than they expected.

Once they were gone, Naruto walked back into the house and up to his room, avoiding a confrontation with Kyuubi. Amazingly he didn't say anything the whole rest of the day.

As soon as he got into his room, he went straight to his desk and began his homework. Unfortunately, he was constantly thinking back to what Sasuke made him do. He didn't want to, but he was forced due to the fear of Kyuubi catching them.

Later that night, while texting Sasuke, Naruto made him promise that he wouldn't tell anyone about what they did, not even his best friend. Naruto had no idea that Sasuke didn't actually understand the meaning of _secret_, _trust_, or _pain_.

----

End chapter 3

(1) I did not go into great detail during this part, because I have already written a one-shot story about strip poker. That story was written because of that experience so if you want some more detail, read my other story, "Strip, Baby, Strip" and it needs more reviews *cry*

(2) The reason that I wrote that Naruto knew the difference between a good kiss and a bad kiss is that I've been reading fanfiction for about a year. I write Rated M stories, so I know the difference between a nasty kiss and a uhm Yummy kiss even all those months ago. XD


	4. Chapter 4

Chapter 3

----------

Naruto was _**mad**_.

Well, mad was an understatement.

Naruto was

_**Pissed**_ _**off**__._

**Enraged**.**Fuming**.

_**Filled**__**with**__**Murderous**__**Intent.**_

_**Petrified. **_

_**Upset.**_

_**Scared.**_

He told. Sasuke told Shika about what they did. Now _everyone_ knew about it and constantly approached Naruto to question him about whether it was true or not.

The entire day went by in a blur. He couldn't even remember who the first person that asked him was, because there were so many, that he lost count after three. In every class, people flooded around him and asked over and over again. Every time, he almost broke down crying. His friends clearly wanted to help, but they were too distracted by wanting to know the truth.

During lunch, he couldn't even look at Sasuke, but the raven didn't understand why Naruto was so upset. The blonde boy just sat at the table, surrounded by his friends, with his head lying on the table, trying to avoid any eye contact.

No one could see him cry, not ever. He had no idea why, but whenever he felt crying he'd remember where he was, who he was with, and what circumstances he was under. He'd hold it in, then get home later and just break down in his room.

And that's exactly what he did. The moment he got into his room, he ran to his bed after dropping his bag, and smothered his head in the pillows as he muffled a screaming cry of emotional pain. Once he had calmed his sobs, he moved to his computer and turned it on, waiting for it to load AIM.

It automatically signed him in as DemonicFox and pulled up his buddy list.

'Fuck…'

Right away he saw that RockinOutSolo was on. He was about to block him when an IM popped up from him.

'Speak of the _fucked up_ devil….'

**RockinOutSolo**: whats wrong?

**DemonicFox**: fuck off asswipe

**RockinOutSolo**: pls tell me wats wrong

**DemonicFox**: i hate u, u piece of shit.

**RockinOutSolo**: did i do something?

**DemonicFox**: y did u tell every1? i didnt want ppl to kno! its none of their business and its embarrassing! U fucking promised me that u wouldnt tell and u DID.

**RockinOutSolo**: im sry

**DemonicFox**: go die. i trusted u and rite away u broke it. i trust few ppl and u were some1 that i thot i could but uve proven me wrong.

**RockinOutSolo**: im sry. i dont want to fight anymore. i didnt want to hurt u. please accept my apology.

**DemonicFox**: u did more than hurt me. if u don't want to fite anymore then lets just end it. rite here, rite now.

**RockinOutSolo**: fine. if that's wats u want. but im still sry. forgive me?

**DemonicFox**: No.

With that, he signed off and shut down his computer. After changing his clothes, he walked down the hall into his mother's room and announced to her that him and Sasuke had broken up. Once he got back to his room, his phone began ringing. One look at the caller I.D told him he would regret answering, but he did anyway.

"What?" Naruto demanded harshly into his phone, after he flipped it open.

"I-I d-don't w-w-wanna b-break u-up." Sasuke sobbed into the phone. "I-I-I'm really, r-r-eally s-sorry. P-Please forgive m-me."

"Why should I? You broke my trust. That's something I may never forgive you for. I trust no one, but the one time I _do _trust someone, he goes and hurts me. He being you." Naruto responded back.

"I don't want it to end this way! I love you so much, I can't lose you like this!" Sasuke cried.

Naruto sighed before replying, "You should have thought about that **before** you went and broke my trust. If I give you another chance, do you promise not to hurt me like this again?"

"Yes, yes, yes! I promise!"

"Fine, but it's gonna be a while before I feel like I can trust you again."

"Okay, but I really _am_ sorry."

"I know. I'm going to go to bed. Good night."

"G' night."

Naruto flipped his phone shut and got into his bed, pulling the sheets over his body and up to his shoulders as he flipped over onto his stomach. He then reached up and twisted the knob on the lamp above his head, in order to shut it off.

----

Only a few weeks had gone by and Naruto was visiting his family up in New York. While they were shopping at a Japanese cuisine store, the blonde boy's phone began to ring as they paid for their food.

"Hello?"

"Hey, it's me. Can you talk?"

"Well, not at this second, because I'm out getting groceries so can I call you back in a few minutes?"

"Yeah, sure."

The other end clicked, showing that Sasuke had hung up. Naruto put his phone into his pocket and gave the woman at the cashier the money for the food he wanted to purchase.

Once him and his family were back in the car, his phone rang again.

"Hello?"

"Look, I can't wait anymore. I… want to… break up." came Sasuke's voice on the other end.

"Why?"

"Well, it doesn't seem like things are working out anymore."

"Okay then." And Naruto hung up. No one in the car, except Kyuubi, noticed that something was wrong; fortunately, he didn't say anything in front of everybody.

Once they had arrived back at Naruto's grandparent's house, and the groceries had been put away, Naruto jogged up the steps and into the guest bedroom. He pulled out his phone and dialed Sasuke's number, who picked up after the third ring.

"Hello?" Sasuke questioned into his phone.

"Hey, it's me. Can we talk? I couldn't talk before because I was in the car with my family."

"Yeah, sure."

"Now, why do you want to break up?"

"It's just that, we fight a lot and I'm not sure it's working out anymore. I don't know."

"Sasuke, think about it. We hardly fight and even when we do, it's always small, and pointless. Then we always make up. If you honestly think it's not working out anymore just because I tend to not be home a lot so that we can't hang, I'm sorry. I want to be there so we can be together, but I've got no choice. My grandfather had a triple biopsy and we're going to be checking up on him a lot until he gets better."

"I know. I just. I don't know anymore."

"Sasuke, do you _really_ want to break up?" Naruto questioned, sucking in his breath, awaiting an answer.

"No."

"Then what's going on? I'm sorry we can't hang out that often, but my family's having a rough time."

"I know. I'm sorry too."

"Okay, I have to go. My mom's calling me down to eat. I love you."

"I love you too. Bye. Call me later?"

"Of course! Bye."

Naruto clicked his phone off and pocketed it as he walked down the steps to the kitchen/basement.

----

July fourth, it was their four-month anniversary, but Naruto was away in New York for this holiday, therefore could not spend any time with his boyfriend on this special day.

The fireworks had been amazing, blasts of vibrant colors. Once shot into the sky, they would make noise, explode, and then gently fall back down into the sky.

The next night, around eleven o' clock, Naruto's phone buzzed alive as Sasuke called his mobile phone. The blue-eyed teen picked it up and left the living room, filled with his family, and into the guest bedroom.

"Hello?"

"Hey, babe."

"What's up Sasuke?"

The conversation continued but it seemed to hit a rough patch. It went by in a haze and before Naruto knew it, they were both in tears.

"Please, Sasuke, tell me what's wrong? What's going on?"

"You'll get mad! I know you will!"

"I promise I won't get mad. Have I ever broken a promise to you, or anyone else?"

"No, but I know you're gonna get mad!"

"Just tell me. I _promise_ I won't get mad at you."

"I take you for granted. I try pushing you to go farther with me so I can keep up with my friends. Some of them are already having sex!"

"Sasuke. You don't need to compete with them. You're your own person."

"I know. I'm so sorry. Please forgive me!"

"Sasuke. I'm not mad, just don't do it anymore. It doesn't matter how far your friends go. If you compete with them, it won't end well."

"I know, I know! I won't do it. I don't want to hurt you like last time. I'm sorry!"

"Sasuke, please calm down. I'm not mad at you. I forgive you. You know why?"

"Why?"

"'Cause I love you, tard."

"I love you too."

-----------

Okay so here's how my friends are in the story:

ME: Naruto

Sasuke: Collin

Sakura: Sheryl – she was Collin's best friend. I refused to talk to her for the longest time because Collin was always flirting with her. It was also mentioned in the story that they went out, which is true, but only for like three day before she broke up with him because she thought they were better off friends. There will be more information about her in later chapters.

Ino: Amber – she is one of my best friends. She didn't do much in the story, but she had some small roles like just being on the bus with me. I'm pretty sure she supported me after everything, and still does now.

Kiba: Birdie/Toria - I call her Birdie. Ha I don't really need a reason why. She is also one of my best friends. She did not have a major role except being there for me all the time.

Neji: Muffin/Heather - I call her muffin because she's got an obsession with muffins. She is another one of my best friends. I have a total of about 5 close best friends. Heather, I can tell anything. She always tells me how it is. Although she also doesn't have a major part, she does have tiny roles.

Rock Lee: Piñata/Elicia - She's a piñata. End of story. Again, one of my best friends and doesn't have a big role. She was the only one who knew the truth. In this chapter, people were always coming up to me and asking if it was true. Piñata was the only one who knew, at first, that it was true, later that night, when I told her.

Shikamaru: Jason – his only role was to ask me out for Collin. He ends up with Sheryl, I will not write any ShikaSaku but later in my life, it happens. Whether or not I'll include it is yet to be decided.

Three more characters will be introduced into the story as it moves on. The ending of my story will be made up, turning the fic into NaruGaaras.


	5. Chapter 5

Chapter 5

----------

Friday July 11th, Naruto and Sasuke spent the whole day together around Naruto's neighborhood.

Naruto's mother had to go to work that day and left his father to watch over them. His father, Minato, was an easygoing guy and made a deal with Naruto that if he helped clean up the house and his own room, that Sasuke could come over for the afternoon.

So the young blonde boy began to pick up the junk in his room. He threw away old homework, put away his clothes, fixed his bed up and went back downstairs to work on the kitchen.

Once all the rooms were sparkling and got his approval from Minato, Naruto grabbed his phone and dialed Sasuke's number from his contact's list.

At around 1:30 pm Sasuke had arrived on Naruto's porch, quickly pulling the small boy into a kiss. When they had pulled apart, Naruto yelled back into the house that him and Sasuke were going to go on a walk to the park, up the street. After a minute or two of silence, Naruto pulled out his iPod and turned on The Bloodhound Gang, "The Bad Touch." his and Sasuke's favorite song. They continued the walk up the hill, hand in hand.

By the time the couple had gotten to the top of the hill where the park was located, they were tired and getting sweaty. They looked both ways before crossing the street before Naruto ran across, with Sasuke close on his heels.

The playground was tiny, obviously for little kids. It was decorated to look more like the dinosaur ages, with large plastic dinosaurs that little kids enjoyed playing, jumping and riding on. It also had a set of huge monkey bars, a wobbly bridge, and about three slides. Off to the side of the bridge and a set of steps was a plastic 'rock' wall. Behind that was a small area with a piano attached to the wall across from the rock wall. Then a few feet in front of it was another plastic dinosaur, but not of the whole body. It was shaped to just be the head and designed to be a tunnel, but only about three or four feet long.

Naruto immediately ran up to one of the two dinosaurs and jumped on top of it, sitting down, waiting for Sasuke to catch up to him. Once the raven had caught up he noticed his boyfriend grinning on the artificial dinosaur and laughed lightly to himself.

"What are you doing?"

"Riding a dinosaur." Naruto laughed back, hoping his boyfriend would catch the second meaning.

"Oh yeah? Well I'm jealous. That dinosaur seems to get more action than I do." Sasuke teased.

"You're such a pervert."

"You started it!"

"Too bad, I win. You fail." Naruto laughed evilly while jumping off the dinosaur and jogging to the monkey bars, noticing Sasuke move up the steps to the bridge. The blonde boy jumped up onto the platform then grabbed onto the closest bar. He leapt from the platform and began swinging his body, clutching every other bar. Sasuke watched and smirked when Naruto lost his grip on the bar and dropped to the ground, landing on his feet, shakily.

The blonde boy looked at his boyfriend and blushed.

"Shut up!"

"I didn't say anything." Sasuke smirked.

"Well I can read your mind. I'm _that_ amazing." Naruto gloated.

"Whatever, dobe. I'm sure if you were that amazing, you would be able to do the monkey bars in your sleep."

"Teme." Naruto growled back with a glare. He walked over to the plastic rock wall and ducked underneath. He kneeled down in the wood chips at the opposite wall where the tiny piano was located. Just above it was a small chart with a few music staffs to play songs like, 'Row Row Row Your Boat', 'Mary Had A Little Lamb, and 'Twinkle Twinkle Little Star.'

Instead of having notes, the music bars were filled with letters that were all printed on the keys of the piano.

He began pushing the keys to the tune of 'Mary Had A Little Lamb' then when he was done, continued playing the songs until he had done all of them.

He came out from under the playground and walked up the steps to find Sasuke on the bridge, jumping up and down like a little kid. Sasuke quickly noticed his presence and stopped bouncing so Naruto could approach him.

As soon as Naruto was close enough, Sasuke started to jump again, only harder, sending the blonde boy into the air, landing unsteadily on his feet, just to be thrown back up into the air, continuously.

After the fourth time of being tossed up, when he came down, the blonde boy stuck out his legs and arms, catching himself on the metal railing of the bridge.

"Your such an ass!" Naruto growled.

"You're the one who fell for it." Sasuke laughed back.

Quick as a flash, Naruto had jumped down and run off the bridge before Sasuke could begin bouncing again. He sat down on the platform in front of one of the slides. Sasuke followed him and plopped down next to him. They inched closer to each other until their lips met in a gentle kiss. It lasted only a second or two, but when their mouths met again, it was more aggressive and needy. Tongues met in a battle of dominance, easily won by Sasuke. His victory was short as they were forced to pull away due to the need to breathe.

Naruto looked out of the little window that had be placed into the wall he was leaning against. He noticed some little boys around the ages of about ten, playing basketball on the courts.

One of the boys turned and saw Naruto's small face peeking through the window. He announced it to his friends, whom turned nonchalantly, then back quickly to their game. Naruto, who hadn't noticed the boys had turned around, shifted to resume his kiss with Sasuke. When Naruto looked back out the window, he saw that all the boys had stopped playing and were watching the couple making out. '_Little pervs._' Naruto laughed to himself.

Eventually they got bored and moved off of the platform and down to the ground. Sasuke walked over to the large dinosaur mouth and laid inside of it. Because he was so tall his feet were still able to sit flat on the wood chips. Once Naruto had made his way over to the dinosaur head, Sasuke was pretending to sleep with his eyes closed and arms folded behind his head.

Sasuke felt his boyfriend's presence and opened his eyes.

"Come over here." The raven beckoned. The blonde boy moved closer so that he was standing at the end of the head where Sasuke's feet popped out.

"Lay of top of me."

"You're such a pervert." Naruto responded with a smirk, but complied anyway. He gently ducked down and placed his hands on either side of Sasuke's waist. His legs soon followed suit and smoothly inched his way up the raven's slim body. Naruto was then face to face with Sasuke and gave him a quick peck on his pink lips. Sasuke's arms made their way around Naruto's waist, trying to pull him down on top of him.

"No. I'll squish you!" Naruto whined.

"No you won't! You weigh like what? Nothing?"

"Nu uh! I'm fat." Naruto pulled his body out, just as the boys from the basketball courts were entering the playground. Sasuke had noticed them, too, and sat up, making sure not to hit his head in the process.

"Hey. Let's make out in front of them." Sasuke suggested with a sly smirk.

"Sasuke, they're like ten! You wanna try and scar them for life?"

"Duh."

"No." Naruto replied strongly then mumbled under his breath, "Horny bastard."

Around four o'clock, Minato had asked the two of them to be back. They arrived back about twenty minutes early. So Naruto lead them behind the fence on the opposite side of the house than the last time. Sasuke immediately ran over to a large rock and sat down on it, leaning the rest of his body against the siding of the house.

The blonde boy closed the rest of the gate then walked over to where Sasuke was sitting and kneeled in front of the rock. They initiated another kiss, until Sasuke's tongue pushed its' way into his boyfriend's mouth. The two wet muscles met together stroking each other, fighting for dominance. It was then that Sasuke noticed it.

"You're still chewing you're gum?" the raven questioned.

"Yeah? Why?"

"No reason, but I wanna try and steal it." Sasuke laughed back.

"You can try, but I guarantee that you can't."

"We'll just see about that." With that Sasuke pulled Naruto forward, crashing their mouths together. Before Naruto could even register the kiss, his boyfriend's _**entire**_tongue pushed its ways past the blonde boy's lips. '_Gross! That's nasty. He already slobbers on me when we make out and now his entire tongue is like down my throat, trying to get my _gum._ I don't think that this could get any worse. But seriously, what am _I _supposed to do? Make out with him or just kind of sit here and let him try and find it? Ew and what exactly is he gonna do with my gum if he gets it?_' Naruto mentally cringed. Quickly, the blonde boy pressed his cinnamon gum to the roof of his mouth, almost behind his teeth, afraid that if he put it under his tongue Sasuke would get it or it would just fall out of his mouth. '_Although I don't think it would be able to fall out with Sasuke's slimy tongue jammed between my lips._'

Sasuke pulled back with an annoyed look. "You're so cheating!"

"Am not." Naruto responded while chewing on his gum still and trying to discretely wipe away some of Sasuke's drool.

"Let me try again."

"No."

"Why not?"

"Because. No."

"Fine, asshole."

"Love you too Sas-Cakes!" Naruto exclaimed. The blonde boy pulled out his cell phone and saw that it was 3:55 pm. "We've only got about five minutes left. Should we just go inside?"

"Yeah, sure." Sasuke answered reluctantly.

"What's wrong?"

"We can't go up to your room and we can't make out in front of your dad. So we're just gonna end up sitting around."

"Only for a little while, then I'll ask if we can go on another _walk._"

The couple walked inside of Naruto's home, the blonde teen yelling inside to his father that they were back. Minato called back down that he was in the garage.

They walked down a set of steps and moved towards the couch, where they sat down next to each other. The television was already on, when they had come in, to a sports channel. Neither really cared for sports so right as Naruto picked up the remote to change it, Minato walked in from the garage, beer in hand.

"Yo, Dad, can I get one of those?"

"Yeah, of course, go for it!"

Naruto stood to get a beer when Minato gave him a look and said, "Sit down. Nice try."

Sasuke laughed at the playfulness between Minato and Naruto.

The rest of the day was spent relaxing before Naruto and Sasuke went out on another walk around the older teen's neighborhood again. While they walked, they ran into Ino and a few of their other friends. They talked for around fifteen minutes before Ino stated that she had to go out with her parents in a few minutes so she needed to get ready.

The two boys continued their walk, which had to end early when Sasuke's mom called to tell him she was on her way to pick him up. In about 5 minutes, they had arrived back into Naruto's driveway, where they waited for the raven's mother to pull in. Another five minutes past before her dark green Volvo pulled in. Naruto waved to her, gave Sasuke a quick kiss, then watched as his boyfriend got into the front seat, greeting his mother. His mom waved goodbye to the blonde boy, then threw the car into reverse and back out.

The blonde walked back into the house and thanked his dad for letting Sasuke come over. The two hung out for the rest of the day, watching football, until Naruto announced that he was going to go upstairs and read a book that he had recently checked out of the library a few days before.

-----

Not more than one day later, it was over.

It was July 12th and Naruto was spending his day with his mother, Kyuubi and his aunt, Tsunade, who lived hours away, meaning that he didn't see her very often. They spent the day together and later went to a Chinese restaurant for dinner, where Naruto's father tagged along after getting home from work.

They were seated only minutes after entering the large and colorful eating-place. Once at their table, the five of them had picked a meal from their menus, and placed an order with their waiter.

Fifteen minutes of hilarious stories were told until their delicious food was delivered to their table. Instantly everyone dug in and began passing their dishes around to share with each other. Soon the stories began again, but the conversation of dating had come up.

Tsunade believed that Kyuubi and Naruto were much too young to date and spoke her thoughts of it. She didn't care that her nephew was currently seeing another boy, but that he had a strong relationship.

"So, Naruto, who is this boy you're dating?" she questioned.

"His name is Sasuke."

"How old is he?"

"13."

"So you're older than him?"

"Yeah. Why?"

"Because I think it would be better if you went out with some one who was older than you. I'm not crazy about you even having a boyfriend anyway. I think you're much too young."

"Well that's too bad." Naruto laughed in response.

From there the conversation moved on as the check came and the fight for who would pay commenced.

Finally, Naruto's mother won the battle, settling that she would pay the bill while Tsunade would pay the tip, and gave the waiter the money. The group grabbed their bags and made their way out. Naruto pulled out his cell phone to check his messages, surprised to see that he didn't have any texts, but a missed call and a voicemail.

_From._

_Sasuke_.

Naruto's heart shattered into billions of pieces. He was one trillion percent sure that the voicemail was bad. It didn't take a genius. If it wasn't important then Sasuke wouldn't have left a message or just sent a text.

No one noticed Naruto's change in mood. He was quiet the rest of the ride home. Once the front door was opened, the blonde boy hauled his ass up the steps, to his room, mumbling that he was going to the bathroom. He closed the door to his bedroom and whipped out his phone, dialing his voicemail box. The lady on it began speaking:

"You have one new message. First voice message: Hey Naruto, it's me. I-I-I want to break up. I've met someone else. I'm s-sorry. Bye. End of new messages. If you would like to erase this message, please press seven."

Naruto immediately pressed seven, closed his phone and slumped onto the wood floor, pulling a pillow down off his bed along with him. He smothered his head into it and screamed an emotional cry of pain, as loud as he could, into the cushion. His sobs became hysterical, getting even louder, if possible. It was then that Naruto heard his aunt Tsunade calling to him that she was about to leave. Throwing the pillow back on his bed, he left his room and walked down the hall.

The young teen composed himself, during the short walk down the hallway, so fast that it could have been a world record. He ran down the steps to see his family gathered around Tsunade, giving hugs and kisses and making promises to catch up with each other later whether it be a trip to New York or another outing around their home town. He gave Tsunade a quick peck on the cheek and smiled.

"Bye Aunt Tsunade!"

"See you later, Brat." Naruto stuck his tongue out at the insulted by grinned anyway.

After a few more goodbyes, she finally left, getting into her small red car, and pulling out of the driveway.

Before his mother yelled at him, he ran back up the steps and into his room once more and jumped onto his bed. He picked up his cell phone and dialed Sasuke's cell phone number. He picked up after six rings, almost scaring Naruto that he wouldn't answer.

"Hello?"

"What's going on?" Naruto cried into the phone. His tears splashed onto his bed, leaving dark dots where they landed. Sasuke paused before answering.

"I met some one else and I really like her." '_Her? He left me for a girl?_' Naruto almost died right there.

"What's her name?"

"Karin. She goes to a different school than us."

At this, Naruto didn't know how to respond. He didn't know what to ask. He was hurt, confused, and an all around mess. He didn't know what to do with himself. They had gone out for four _months_ and those four months were thrown out the window like they were nothing and meant not one little thing to Sasuke.

_Voicemail._ It was just like a text message break up. It hurt. He didn't have to patience to wait for Naruto to answer his phone. He had to break up with him right then and there, whether or not his, now ex, boyfriend answered.

"We went out for four months! Did that mean nothing to you?" Naruto cried out.

"Of course it did."

"How long have you known her?"

"I met her today, but my mom and her mom have been friends for a long time."

"Did you cry after you left that message?"

"Yeah, a little. She was with me when I recorded it."

"Did she even care that you were crying?"

"No, not really."

"See?! She doesn't even care about you. You know how much I love you and you just dump me like I mean absolutely nothing to you?"

"I'm sorry. I've gotta go. I'll call you back in a little while."

"Fine." Naruto responded grumpily. He flipped his cell shut then shoved his head back into his pillow.

Naruto had no idea how to handle this at all. He wanted to die and imagined him killing himself, but he knew it wasn't worth it. Maybe he could get over it. If Naruto couldn't have Sasuke then they could still be close friends. And maybe if they stayed close, Sasuke would see that he still wanted Naruto and not some slutty girl named Karin.

But what confused the blonde boy the most was that for a little while; Sasuke was always upset when they couldn't hang out with each other. Usually after school Naruto had to do his homework and get all of his chores done so there was no time to see each other. The only time they would have gotten to see each other would have been on the weekend, but with the rough patch Naruto's family had hit, he was always in New York or with his family. He simply just didn't have time to spend with him.

But this girl goes to another school all the way across town. He's never gonna see her, when he sees Naruto everyday in school. So isn't the relationship just going to end when Sasuke gets fed up with being constantly lonely? '_And he thought_ **I**_ was clingy? Yeah right._'

About twenty minutes later Sasuke called back, like he said he would. The conversation was interesting, Naruto was controlling his depression and anger, but Sasuke was acting as though nothing was out of the ordinary.

"So how did all of this happen between you two?"

"Well, we met at a party and I guess we started flirting with each other. We kind of just blocked every one else out and talked with each other most of the party."

"Then what?"

"I called Sakura every night for a week and we talked a lot. I wasn't sure what I was going to do. I fell in love with Karin, but I still loved you, too."

"What did you with her after you left that message?"

"Well, we started making out."

"Oh, so you cheated on me." Naruto grumbled to himself.

"What?"

"Nothing. She knew about me and that we had gone out for four months right?"

"Yeah."

"And she didn't care that she was being a selfish bitch and taking away some one I loved?"

"Don't call her a bitch."

"I'll call her whatever the fuck I want! She stole my boyfriend and she's a desperate WHORE." His anger finally burst and flooded over his body.

"Shut up you fucking asshole! She's my girlfriend now so y-"

Naruto hung up the phone. He didn't want to hear how it ended. It wouldn't end well.

From the blonde's point of view, Sasuke had cheated on him. Sasuke should have known that Naruto was going to call him back to talk about it, but the raven didn't even bother waiting, and made out with some whore.

Could Life Get Any Worse?

_Sakura._

She could help. Sasuke and her were practically best friends. Naruto and Sakura had known each other since the end of 6th grade when she had moved to their town. They tried to hang out when they were in 7th grade too, but once they had made it into 8th grade, they moved apart. They still talked, with Sakura sending him an occasional text, but they stopped talking after Naruto and Sasuke had begun going out with each other, around the time that Sasuke had admitted that he had hit on her a few times while the two boys were dating.

But now, she seemed like the perfect person to go to. He sent her a text and it began: Ultimate comfort. She told him all kinds of things about Karin and what had happened that night, because she had been with them when it happened. The night went by in a blur of tears (1) and continued on until almost four in the morning. He immediately apologized to Sakura that he had kept her up for so long, after realizing the time, and told her that she could go to bed.

For the next few weeks, Naruto moped around the house. His parents understood, but didn't know how to help. Kyuubi didn't give a damn because he had known their relationship was going to end since they had broken up twice already.

Third Time's The Charm…

During those few weeks, Naruto had explained to all his friends, _everything_ that happened. The blonde was lucky that it would be a few more months before he and Sasuke would encounter each other again in school.

At least

That's what he thought…

----------

(1) Not just tears, but lots of FANFICTION!! Hah I was reading some SasuNaru stories while I was texting Sheryl.

End chapter 5

The pain of my break up never leaves me, even today. I'm sorry that I wasn't able to express it in words, my vocabulary sucks ass. But in a way I don't think there really is a way to describe the pain I went through. Obviously it hurt. He was my first boyfriend and no matter how hard I try, I won't forget him.

Now you all might be thinking, 'Ok so it's over. They broke up. I WANTS MORE PORN!!! THIS WAS SO _NOT_ RATED M! I'm so disappointed now. WHY DO YOU DO THIS TO ME?!?!?!'

Well My Lovely readers, this story is **far** from over. I love reviews and I shall loves you all if you gives me more! The lemon is quite far away and I'm sorry you will have to wait. I'm a slow tard and it's gonna take me lots of time to type with my current projects.

I would also love some people sooper extra lots, if they drew some Fan Art for some of my other stories. Not this one because it's not done yet, but if some of you amazing artists would like to draw a picture using details from my stories, I shall loves you forevers and dedicate a story to you!

I'm quite sorry to all of you who might have been waiting for the chapter update last week, but I got very distracted with school and I'm currently working on an assessment which I have to pass if I want to get the hell out of my school. GO GAY MARRIAGE!

My updates on this story might have to be prolonged to about once every two weeks. But it's not like anyone actually _likes_ my stories =( so you're not missing out on anything.

**** _**IMPORTANT MESSAGE FOR THOSE WHO LIKE YAOI:**_ If this makes any of you happy I WILL BE CREATING ANOTHER ONE-SHOT OR TWO ONE-SHOTS! It's also quite possible that the one-shots will be added as second chapters to my other stories, but we'll see about that ****

Even now, Collin and his girlfriend, are still together. It's been about 6 almost 7 months that they've been together. Everyday, I hope that, that whore will open her eyes and just break up with him.


End file.
